bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Bonkio Master
Bonkio Master is an American bonk.io player (note there are two spaces between the name) and Youtuber that tends to be very active on bonk.io and has played since February 2018. His YouTube Account is Mewtwo with 400''+ subs as of December 2019''. He started an online clan called Legendary Pros which in a recent YouTube video he explains being allies with other clans online. This short clan has died quite after since. He is also nicknamed as BM to set as an acronym for the name. Before being on this account, he used to play ROBLOX, and then after being a bit bored of that he went to play .io games and chose bonk.io. His old account XYTRO was his beginner account in December of 2017. He was inspired by the videos from SimpleGaming and JustThatGood that mentioned Bonk.io Master Compilations. He also enjoyed Shyguymask videos at the time. His first popular account "Bonkio _ Master", became well known until it was hacked and the pass was leaked, however the account hasn't been used much, hence Bonkio Master was born. Bonkio Master's maps are known for having an imprinted "M" logo whenever he created certain maps that are original. However a hacker deleted them some months ago, so he decided to switch his new mapmaking account, Ziink. He made a few multiple skill-based maps and original maps there. His new mapmaking account has an interesting "Z" design. Most of his maps are around 400 upvotes and were sometimes featured on Quick Play. His favorite map is Classic by Gladi (not to be confused with Classic by Chaz), due to the aspects of raw skill in gameplay. His second is DAC (Duck and Cover), because it is also skill oriented, and most of the DAC hosts are friendly. DEATH/Just Fight are his main strength-based maps. BM's YouTube Channel features a lot of videos involving confirming hackers, to hacking videos, 1v1s, new maps and even his own form of winning compilations, as well as movies. He appears in "Shyguymask's - One Man Army" video where he is the last challenger as a part of the premiere and in "Joker and me's - Can I Beat Bonkio Master" video with a short introduction about his gameplay tactics specifically on the DEATH map. There are a few more rare streams/videos like this. His highest video has 5K (5,000) views in which he trolled accounts on bonk.io using Cheat Engine. In his most stunning confrontations, around level 55, he first met ShyguymaskYT and after going 4-3 wins in FFA rounds, he actually suggested and played a special 1v1 on a map called Bonkio Master vs. Shyguymask. This fight ended in a 3-1 to which Shyguymask won. In response Bonkio Master quoted, "I am honored to be beaten by Shyguymask." Months later there were multiple arguments on YouTube with videos claiming BM as the victor, which were false. Afterwards this led to a serious battle that started November 2018 - October 2019. The reason this is true is because even after the premiered video from Shyguymask, there were a few times where they would battle (however these battles are rare). In the end, it is left dead who won, but Shyguymask mostly remained victorious in the beginning. He also has a new account on Bonk and Bonk 2 called Bonk2io Master which he will use for future videos, (none of the other accounts such as '''Bonk2io Master; '''which has double spaces in the middle, '''Bonkio Master II', or even bonkiomaster4 'are his accounts.) He created '''Bonk.io The Movie which was released as an independent film project about a hacker destroying the game. Its main character, PowerBonk and other bonks try to save the game from destruction before it is too late. It is the only known movie about this game to exist, with at least 51 minutes worth of film. He is also creating a sequel to the movie called Bonk2.io The Movie to end his years on bonk.io based content. Bonkio Master's account has been hacked at least 3 times on bonkio almost forcing him to quit due to a hacker erasing all of his maps and sharing the pass. Bonkio Master is quite skilled. One major level gain was going from Level 70 - Level 91 within one month from excessive training. He tends to play 4-8 hours a day on bonk. On rare occasions, he may play for 12 hours. This tends to be one of the reasons why he levels up quickly. Another is playing multiple times on quickplay and has reached at least 95 wins on Quickplay at the most before the game crashed. All of these wins were from active gameplay with other players for a long period of time. Like Raspy 667 and Turkey505 (which are two players he highly respects), he believes that players shouldn't farm xp, and hasn't done so ever since starting his account. He has had his time of beating some experienced players however this doesn't stop him from respecting their game-play tactics and traits. When asked about if he is the only original Bonk.io Master in the game, the answer is yes. Especially since there are two other original bonkio master accounts: bonkio master '''and '''bonk.io master '''that actually failed as accounts. Both of those names were not capitalized like his, and they haven't been used for 4 years. A user, most likely, entered an impossible pass for both of these accounts and therefore no one can use them. Their levels are 0, which indicates that they are rare accounts that were intentionally made not to be used. Another account named '''bonkiomaster4 '''was made before his in 2016 but, was not made by him. He would usually fight him in a few series of battles but he ended up winning them. In return "bm4" shared his pass to BM. This is why when he first created this account he considered including 2 spaces in his name, before any user could take this account as well. It is one of the reasons he exists today. He considers his account a rare privilege to show people this rare phenomenon in the game. At one time, a hacker jealous of this, caused Bonkio Master's account to have a glitched skin slot and deleted friend list, causing him to stop playing from 3/15 - 3/17 of 2019. That hack was fixed during its time. Bonkio Master is also an active member of the BCD on Discord as of March 2019. He was both admin of the DEATH Fanatics Discord Server and the BMCD (Bonkio Mapmaking Community Discord) which was owned by GreenHood. He also owns his own server called '''DexMaster Discord Server. '''It features advertising channels, community posts, game chats, and even events. Bonkio Master quit the original game on October 16th, 2019 on his account to satisfy some new content on his channel. Bonkio Master has confirmed it on his server however he has stated besides being quite happy with this accomplishment, he wants to help the bonk.io community more as he is now a veteran to the game itself. The account was banned sometime in December because someone created an inappropriate in-game title using it. However Bonkio Master did expect this to happen, eventually due to it being a hacked account prior to when he first created it. On November 7th 2019, Bonkio Master became the Discussions Moderator and the Content Moderator of the Bonk.io WIki. Bonkio Master wished to be a Mod ever since he came to the Wiki and had submitted a Moderator Application since a long time ago. He recently said in a message chat with Mad Bonkio user: "Well the wikia here has much more history and I will actually need it to understand the backgrounds of multiple characters I may introduce in my movie sequel. I will give Bonk.io Wikia, credit for the information as well as its contributors. This means I will still be on the Wikia quite often searching for new information to source by and in the process moderating as well.I want to get the character personalities more correct this time and in doing so apply some credible information which makes this Wikia my best option. I should also mention that the last movie used a great deal of info regarding Bonk Leagues' history as well as Bonk.io, so I will not be quitting at all in that case". '''DexMaster Youtube Channel Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW65QrIcXspfWd5AIH-HFs Bonkio Master: '''Level 115 (Banned Until 2021) '''Bonk2io Master: '''Level 19 (New Main Account) His last words historic to his first video on his channel were: '''I Am Bonkio MasterCategory:Players Category:Youtubers Category:BCD Members Category:Creators